Of Fallen Angels
by morgensternx
Summary: Word of Valentine's return is spreading like disease through the Shadow World. A young shadowhunter by the name of Clary Fray is found guilty of hosting powers that could be a danger to the nephilim. Forcing her removal from London, the Clave place her under the care of Mayrse Lightwood. But as she tries to conceal her ability, someone begins to creep under her protective barrier.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Mortal Instruments**_**. All rights go to the evil Cassandra Clare. I do, however, own a box of tissues (which will prove useful once **_**City of Heavenly Fire**_** is released.) Thanks for reading! **

**Prologue:  
New York**

I exhaled slowly through my nose and felt my shoulders slouch. My seaweed green eyes were wide as I carefully analyzed everything around me. We appeared to be in a city for the most part, considering the towering buildings that had replaced the once towering trees of my hometown. Not that London was much less of a populated area, but there was definitely more nature there than wherever we were currently. I tried not to think about that so I sat back and focused on keeping a steady gaze forward.

However, from my peripheral vision, I could see the two shadowhunters sitting to my left and right. They were both staring ahead, muscles locked in place and hands to their sides as if I were a threat enough that they'd need to draw their seraph blades in a moving vehicle. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

The man who had taken me from my home was up front in the driver's seat. He would occasionally glance back to make sure I wasn't plotting anything suspicious or trying to strangle him from behind. Some faith he must have in his two guards.

"We're doing this for your own safety," he had told me.

That was such a typical response that it only pushed me further over the edge. What right did these guys have in taking me from my family? We didn't do anything to upset the Clave. In fact, we are probably one of the most respected families in the entire Shadow World. All we do is help reconstruct the balance of our world and theirs; yet each foot forward is another two steps back.

I understand that some may see my _abilities_ as a threat, but I rarely ever used them and when I did it was to help the people who were now keeping me captive. At the time, I didn't even think they noticed that I had these gifts. So why now? Why all of a sudden did the Clave take an interest in my rune powers?

Our world was in a state of unrest.

There was daily reports of missing persons and violent feuds between downwolrders. Not to mention the fact that word of Valentine's return had shattered all hopes for stability. Everyone, regardless of who they were, was waiting for war. It was inevitable.

The black car started to slow as we neared a barren street with empty sidewalks and a lone park bench. I frowned as I leaned forward, looking out the windshield as the car came to a stop. My eyes widened.

Spirals shot upward towards the sky as the massive architecture appeared out of the glamour. Wrought iron gates covered the front of the building, and beyond them resided gothic windows and towers that seemed to brush across the darkening clouds. There was no lights to be seen from outside, but I knew that this place wasn't deserted. I knew exactly what this place was.

The New York Institute.

"Wait here," my captor/driver announced as he rushed off to the entrance. I could only sit back and watch as he knocked and waited patiently until the door opened and dim light spilled out onto the concrete. I couldn't see who had opened the door. It was too dark and the two guards next to me basically dwarfed me into the shadows. He took one more glance at the idling car, his brown eyes staring straight into mine, then dissipated into the institute.

An eerie silence settled over us.

I waited for ten minutes, mindlessly tracing patterns against my black clad leg. Another ten minutes rolled by and there still wasn't a sign of the man coming back out. The guards next to me didn't seem to want to move from their positions either, so they were no help.

Half an hour later and I had just about lost all my patience.

Turning to the men on either side of me, I asked, "Are we supposed to go in? Or do we just wait here until our skin starts to rot."

Nothing.

Not even a single snarky retort.

Damn these guys were hard. It reminded me of when-

_No._

Don't think of them.

My nails dug into the material of my pants. Thinking of my family was dangerous. To myself and to them. As of now I would just have to play by the Clave's game and hope that they will allow me to go back home whenever they're finished. My 'brother' would be pissed that I was willingly being submissive, but I didn't have much of a choice. Believe me, I'd rather bathe in demon ichor than obey the assholes who tore me from my family.

Looking out the window I noticed a slight rain had begun.

It must've been an hour since my captor went inside the institute. At this rate they were likely discussing how to invoke world peace. What else could be taking this long? Why were we here? How come this couldn't have waited until after they took me to wherever I was meant to be? I doubt they'd be placing me under the authority of whoever ran this institute. I had a perfectly fine guardian back at the London Institute and they still took me away.

The rain poured over the car like molten caramel. Pretty soon, the grey rain washed away my sight and I was left alone with only my thoughts and the guards surrounding me.

It wasn't even five minutes later when the man on my right reached the door handle and stepped out. The other one followed his lead, reaching up front to grab a bag I'd never noticed and existing the car. I was too confused to move.

The first guard suddenly outstretched his hand for me to take. Instead, I leapt from my seat and walked a few paces in front of them, turning my back to the institute and fixing the shadowhunters with an accusing stare.

"It's time," he said.

"Time for what? What are we doing?"

They shared a look and proceeded to walk towards the building, leaving me to follow after them.

I huffed while trying to catch up. "Can someone please tell me what, in the name of the angel, is going on?"

Stopping short, one of them held out a hand and forced me to cease moving. The other continued until he reached the door and, without even knocking, slid through.

I glared at the man. "Don't touch me."

He didn't bother looking down at me.

I bit back a string of profanities.

My patience was thinning; a high contrast to the downpour that only seemed to come stronger and with more fervor. Seriously, we we're going to become hypothermic if we didn't go inside!

My eyes trailed over the front courtyard slowly.

The wrought iron gates were far too high to climb over, and even if they were I still wouldn't have enough time to scale them before the guard caught up to me and hauled me back down. I couldn't fight him either because they took all my weapons and my steele when they granted me hostage. And hands-on combat wouldn't work in my favor either, seeing as this guy was probably triple my everything.

So I sucked it up. Standing in torrential downpour. Soaked to the bone. Waiting for my fate.

The scuff marks on my dark boots were coated over with a thin layer of dirt and grime. Instead of washing away, they only got dirtier as I carelessly kicked at the mud between the walkway and the what-should-have-been garden. My guard glared at me. I smirked back up at him.

Oops. Hope I didn't kick anything at you.

As I was contemplating the chances I'd have of escaping, the door creaked open and once more the dim light crept over the walkway and casted a half-shadow against my face. I squinted at it, getting a slight glimpse of marble flooring and a narrow corridor. My view was obscured as the guard stepped into my line of sight and dragged me by the arm forward. I wriggled in his grasp but to no avail.

Sadly enough, my heart started pounding harder in my chest. A light chill ran over my skin and sunk deep into my bones. I uncertainly bit my lip and my eyes flew towards the brightening doorway. I was nervous; maybe a little apprehensive of the entire situation. But that wasn't why I was suddenly feeling cold.

I was scared.

And acknowledging this only made my fear deepen.

It was obvious these people treated me as a criminal, therefore believed I truly was one. So wherever I was going- whatever I was about to endure- I knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

Thinking of my family and what they were possibly going through, I set my jaw and straightened my shoulders. I wouldn't allow anyone to see me vulnerable. I'd be as cold and emotionless as the rain. They won't see anything other than what they already believe.

With my mind set, I reached the door and submerged myself into the misguiding warmth of the New York Institute.

But what I unknowingly walked into was something I'd never be able to escape.

**AN: Whew. So…what did you think? I know it was a bit slow, but it was, after all, the prologue. I promise it will get better! More details will be revealed in the next chapter ;) Thanks for reading and please review! **


	2. Of New Rooms and Cats

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Mortal Instruments**_**. Props to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 1:  
Of New Rooms and Cats**

If the outside of the building wasn't extravagant enough, the inside unquestionably did it justice. Back in London everything was dark and industrialized, emitting a very clockwork appeal to its haunting beauty. But here…it was just as beautiful yet in such a different way. This place actually resembled a gothic cathedral. The marble flooring glistened under the moonlight coming in through the soaring windows. Every corner of the high ceiling was decorated in scrolls and twists of patterns. The corridors seemed just as endless as the walls, giving no more than a few glimpses of light before tunneling off into darkness.

My wandering artist eyes swooped back towards the center of the room where my captor stood next to a woman. The guard nudged my back. I took an unsteady step forward, frowned, and then corrected my footing as I made my way towards the two people staring at me. I forced myself to stare back with as much serene confidence I could muster.

"Clarissa, wonderful timing my dear," the man declared with a grin.

He had to be mentally unstable if he didn't catch the bitterness in my voice when I replied, "Yes, well it seems that you like to take your time when dealing with such delicate matters."

The guard behind me tightening his hold on my upper bicep and I shrugged him off, just now realizing that he had been gripping my arm ever since we walked through the front door. My captor's jaw locked and he turned back to say something to the tall woman beside him. Most likely to apologize for my horrible manners. However, the woman cut in before he could manage a word.

"Malachi informed me that you've had quite the journey."

Ah. So the prick who kidnapped me was the Consul of my people. Fantastic. Whatever hopes of returning home to London were quickly demolished as I glanced at the cocky smirk on his face. The only person above the Consul was the Angel Raziel himself. Or so he'd like to think.

"It was eventful," I confirmed coldly.

An awkward silence stretched over the five of us. I took the few seconds I had to analyze the woman in front of me. She had a sternness in her ice-blue stare that made direct eye-contact nearly impossible. Her inky black hair was neatly twirled into a bun at the nap of her neck and her shoulders were set straight, giving her a tall silhouette. Then again, everyone appeared tall compared to my slight frame of five foot nothing.

"As you've probably concluded, you won't be returning home for quite some time. At least until we have your abilities under control," Malachi conveys, with all pretenses of kindness gone. "You are to stay here at the institute and partake in daily notions as you would back in London. On Mondays and Thursdays you are to report to the Silent City and practice your runes there, under the watch of the Brotherhood."

It made sense now.

So this is why he chose New York. I would be closer to the City of Bones; where he could have reports of my progress (or lack thereof) handed directly to him.

I had to give it to him, it was clever, and nevertheless it still made me aggravated. Why couldn't he just relocate my family instead of kidnapping me? It took me a second to realize I said that out loud.

"Your mother and Lucian were needed in Idris just like how you are needed here." His tone was final.

I didn't know what else to say so I just looked down at my grime-covered boots. It occurred to me how out of place I must look; covered head to toe in dirt and sweat with my hunting gear torn and bloodied. At least my new _babysitter_ knows that I didn't come here without putting up a decent fight.

"Now that the matters of your training has been discussed, I must be on my way," Malachi handed me the bag he had taken from the front of the car and I took it hesitantly. He nodded towards Mayrse, "I would like to hear weekly updates if possible." She assured him that I would be properly taken care of. I suppressed a growl. _I'm still in the room!_

The guard finally let go and I felt a rush of blood flow back into my arm. The two shadowhunters who still had yet to say a word walked towards the door and disappeared in the rain. My captor thanked the woman once again and turned to take his leave, but not before giving me a cold stare. I'm still confused as to why this man hates me (because he must if he's staring at me like I slaughtered his family) but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

"You're very welcome here, Clarissa." Maryse's blue eyes bore into mine earnestly.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay. But with all due respect, it's not as if I had a say in the matter. I'm practically your fugitive."

The Consul shot me a withering look.

Maryse, to my shock, cracked a smile. "You will hear from me next week, Consul. And if you could send my husband my greetings, that would be wonderful." Malachi nodded in affirmation and left the two of us standing alone in the silence. My head was still spinning in confusion.

She turned to me and smiled, a surprisingly realistic one that had my confusion growing ten-fold, and said gently, "You must be exhausted, honey. Let me show you to your room so you can freshen up."

I found myself walking next to her down corridors and up an elevator leading to the fourth floor of the Institute. Throughout the few minutes spent walking, she informed me of the rest of the people who live here. "My oldest son, Alec, just turned eighteen a month ago. His parabatai, and my adoptive son, Jace, is still seventeen but has fighting skills that surpass even the greatest of hunters. And then there are my other two children, Isabelle and Max. Isabelle is around the same age as Jace, and I must warn you that she can come off a bit…strong at first. She's pure at heart though," Maryse chuckled as if remembering something and I couldn't help but smile back at her. She seemed like a really sweet person. Sad that she had to be burdened with such a condescending person such as myself.

"Max is my youngest and he barely comes out of his room. But don't worry, he enjoys being inside there with his crazy comic books and whatnot. Although, when you do see him, he is talking non-stop just like his sister." I wondered if she truly believed the kid enjoyed being inside his room all the time, but I decided not to voice this.

"As you heard, my husband, Robert, is in Idris right now. Most likely with your parents," she turned to the right and I followed after her, noticing she now had a faraway look in her eyes. It only lasted a moment before she snapped out of her stupor and continued informing me of the residence of the Institue. "Hodge is an old friend of mine and Robert's. He is also my children's tutor and mentor in all the things they've needed to learn to become shadowhunters. You'll likely meet him later tonight when everyone else returns home."

We stopped just outside a black door; shadowed over with the dimly lit corridor. Mayrse opened the door to reveal a decent sized room adorned in black and red. It looked cozy and inviting with its large bed and drapes that billowed slightly in the cool wind of the rainstorm. Outside I could see the city lights burning like angels falling from the sky.

"This is your room now."

I turned around and dropped the bag Malachi had given me. "Thank you for letting me stay here," I said softly. She didn't deserve my poor attitude, and I decided in that moment to make it a task to not be a bitch around Maryse.

She crosses the room hesitantly and reaches out to rub my shoulder. "We've all been through things like this. Things that seem completely irrelevant and out of our reach. But don't shut us out just yet, Clarissa. Please, it will only make the burden heavier."

I'm silent.

As she is leaving, I find myself mumbling her name. She stops at the door and turns around, patience and understanding so shockingly clear in her eyes that it makes me want to look away in shame. I swallowed the bitterness in my throat and whispered, "Call me Clary, please."

She smiles brightly at me and nods. "Yes, that sounds much more fitting. Welcome to the Institute, Clary." And then she is leaving me in the darkness of my foreign room.

I bend over and grab the bag off the floor, tearing it open. The contents spilled out over my bed, displaying the clothes that once belonged inside my closet in London. My sketch pad fell out beside the other items and I began to wonder warily who packed for me. Feeling slightly ominous about it all, I decided to forgo that dreadful thought and just take a shower.

The bathroom is conveniently attached to my room so I don't have to bother hunting one down and running into one of Maryse's family members looking like hell froze over me. Stepping into the marble stall I turned the hot water on full blast until it was practically scalding. Sighing contently, I rested my forehead to the wall and just closed my eyes for a moment.

The water soon after began to turn cold and I knew I had spent more time in here than I intended to. I wrapped a fluffy crimson towel around myself and walked back into the now chilled room. The medium sized bag of my belongings didn't give me much to work with, but thankfully the clothing in it was presentable enough.

I changed into a pair of tight-fitted black jeans and a white V-neck shirt. It did seem colder than before, so I also wore a woven grey cardigan that hit my mid-thigh. As for shoes, my boots were far too dirty to walk around with and I found a pair of black sneakers conveniently hidden at the bottom of my bag. My wet hair was drying, curling at the frayed edges, and tumbling over my shoulders and back like a waterfall of fire. _A really uncontrollable one at that, _I thought bitterly.

It reminded me of my mother and I instantly had to divert my attention elsewhere.

A soft scratching sounded from outside my door and I walked over towards the noise. It stopped and then commenced once more, a little more persistent than before. Frowning, I opened the door only to find an empty hall. I walked two steps out of the room and had to catch myself from falling as my foot tangled with something at the base of my door. "Shit," I exclaimed as my wide eyes came in contact with an angry looking cat. Yellow eyes narrowed at me and a hiss slipped over its curled lips. Its grey hair matched its mood to perfection.

"Um…hit cat?"

It snarled.

I slowly reached out to touch it. The thing kept its narrowed eyes on my pale hand as I slowly stroked the length of its body from head to tail. It seemed to loosen up, and after a few more pets the cat had practically jumped into my lap. Not knowing what possessed me, I picked up the cat and walked down the corridor the same way Maryse had led me from.

Minutes later I saw light spilling from a cracked doorway leading into the main room. I followed the sound of voices until I was just outside the door. Swallowing thickly, I pushed against its cold weight and walked inside.

"I didn't know you had a cat-," I froze mid-sentence as six pairs of eyes turned towards me.

**AN: Please don't kill me for ending it there! Once again, this wasn't an eventful chapter but I promise they **_**will**_** come. I don't want to rush this story like so many amazing fanfics sadly do sometimes. You can guess what happens in the next chapter ;) How do you think everyone will react to Clary? Leave me some love! Thanks for reading x**


	3. Of Making Enemies and Libraries

**Chapter 2:  
Of Making Enemies and Libraries **

My heart was stripped down by an invisible force as I felt a chill wrack up my spine. Seriously, what was it about this particular institute (or rather its inhabitants) that made me so on-edge! I already feel as if I'm crossing glass, bare-foot, and I've only been living here for a little over an hour.

The cat in my arms, which only seconds ago was dead weight, came to life and tore from my grip, rushing across the room to sit perched on the edge of the sofa. _Strange animal…_

"Who are you?"

I looked up to meet fierce blue eyes adorned in charcoal liner and eye shadow.

The girl must've been around my age. She had dark hair that fell straight down her back like an oil slick. The fierceness in her gaze made me want to look away. Her arms were crossed tightly and she managed to hold herself in a way that added two extra inches to her already towering height. Not to forgo the fact that she was, indeed, also wearing stilettos with her hunting gear.

"Children," Maryse announced, "this is Clarissa Fairchild. She will be staying with us while her mother attends a Clave meeting in Idris. You are to treat her just as you'd treat each other."

"She'll definitely stay then," a dark haired boy muttered sarcastically.

The boy sitting in shadows next to him snorted.

Maryse shot them a glance that clearly meant _behave_.

I waited tensely for her to continue the introduction, but that was all she said. No _"oh, and by the way, she also has special powers that can quite possibly put everyone around her in danger. Which is the reason behind her arrival. And yes, you are to live under the same roof as her until her mother finally breaks away from the Clave long enough to hunt her down." _

Not exactly an ideal meeting.

Nevertheless, shouldn't she at least warn them? They are her family after all.

But as the virgin quite crept onward I realized she wouldn't say another word without my consent. And quickly looking into her soft eyes, I saw a patience so deeply rooted that I felt my own frozen posture beginning to melt. She really wasn't going to tell them. She was going to leave that up to me. It would be by my own choice.

I very discreetly sent her a smile. A genuine one.

She noticed.

"We rarely ever board shadowhunters," the dark haired girl stated not too kindly.

I frowned. "You board downworlders instead?"

The two boys on the couch snickered.

The girl narrowed her eyes at me. "Of course not. I'm simply saying that it hasn't been a regular occurrence. At least not in this time, what with all the paranoia over another uprising."

I nodded in understanding but never let my eyes wander too far from hers. Something about this girl made want to be on guard. Like she was a threat. Ridiculous as that sounded, she definitely wasn't acting much less than those two guards who had breathed down my neck on the entire journey here.

Marsye stood and waked closer to me, placing a delicate hand on my shoulder. The others watched her moves carefully. I paid them no mind. "Clarissa, this is my daughter, Isabelle," she introduced. "Sitting behind her are Alec and Jace," two heads nodded in greeting though I only managed to catch the dark haired one seeing as they were both submerged in the darkest corner of the room, "and to the left over there is Max and Hodge."

The little boy grinned at me and the older man said, "Welcome to the Institute, Clarissa."

"Thank you," I conveyed like a well reversed child. I smiled back at Max.

But before I could even start a conversation with the other occupants who had yet to speak, Isabelle was standing in front of me once more.

"Where did you live?" She began to question me.

"Izz…" one of the boys cautioned warily.

I ignored him and faced the girl straight on. "My mother runs the London Institute."

She rose a delicate brow. "I thought you said she was in Idris?"

"Yes, attending a meeting."

"Then who is watching over the institute?"

I didn't know the answer myself. A twinge of irritation rushed over me as I realized I really didn't know too much about any of this. Once again, I was playing pawn in a game that's originated from before I was even born.

Noticing the tension beginning to ascend, Mayrse quickly intervened. "Our friends, the Penhallows, are taking charge."

A small memory of a little girl training with me in her mother's garden flashed through my mind. I recognized her pale skin and inky hair as being Aline, a childhood friend of mine. One of the only people I actually knew growing up.

Isabelle straightened. "You don't have an accent for someone who's supposedly lived in London all their life."

"I didn't always live in London." The response came quicker than I had hoped.

"Oh? Where did you live before there?"

My patience was finally washed out; like sand being brushed from its home as an angry torrent of grey waves crashed overhead. All self-promising hopes of being polite were torn. Rising to my temper, I sneered at her. "I don't happen to see why that's any of your concern."

A lethal glint flashed across her face as she leapt from her position and stalked closer to me so our eyes were level. Sadly, we still had to remain a few inches apart for that to be possible. Her words were drenched in venom as she spat, "It become my concern when you were dropped off on our doorstep like a drenched pet."

"Isabella!" Her mother gasped.

Neither of us glanced at Maryse. I didn't even feel remorseful at this point. I was _that_ angry. There was something about this girl that clung to my flesh like teeth- gnawing until it reached the deepest crest of my bones. "Believe me, I didn't come here willingly," I growled.

"Good then! The departure shouldn't be too painful."

My chest was heaving slightly and I noticed Isabelle clenching her fists.

What the hell was her problem?

Was it possible that the Silent Brothers screwed up her shadowhunter ritual?

"Now you listen to me. I won't be tolerating any of your attitude-," Mayrse began but abruptly was cut off as I stepped forward to the vicious succubus. I'd had enough.

But before I could get out a word, someone else spoke.

"Leave her alone, Isabelle."

The voice was like crushed velvet.

I whirled around to face the now standing figure and…

Felt my mind go blank.

The boy who spoke was probably ten inches taller than me; with a slim yet muscular build. He had soft golden hair that fell around his tawny eyes in an untamed manor. It curled slightly at the ends and looked as if he had run his hands through it numerous times. His lightly tanned skin showed a multitude of battle scars and inky runes. Even his high cheek bones were set in such a way that made his angular features look ethereal and lethal all at once.

And it was then that I noticed he was staring at me.

Isabelle snarled something back at him but he wasn't paying attention. He just kept looking at me. And I, him.

Someone cleared there throat from behind the golden boy and came to step between him and his sister. It was clear now that they were definitely siblings. They shared the same ocean blue eyes and coal black hair. Remembering back to what Maryse had told me yesterday, I put together that his name was Alec.

Which meant that the boy staring at me was Jace.

"I think this is getting a little out of hand. Let's all just calm down, okay?" Alec addressed everyone but mainly kept his stern eyes on his sister.

She huffed and stormed out of the room, making sure to brush her shoulder against mine as she left. Max followed after her, yelling at her to slow down. Hodge then made some excuse to leave and said a quick goodbye before disappearing down a different hall. Maryse turned her attention on me once more.

Her eyes shone with concern as she hesitantly stepped closer. She opened her mouth but I quickly cut her off. "It's fine. I understand. She's just not used to having other people around her for longer than a day. In some ways, I can relate."

The remaining people in the room stared at me. I smiled weakly.

"Regardless," Maryse said, coming out of her trance, "she was harsher than usual."

"That's our Isabelle," Jace smirked. Alec rolled his eyes at him.

Later that day I decided to find solace somewhere other than my room. The room was comfy and quite enough, but it still felt foreign to me. Even walking through the corridors made me feel like I was a missionary. I clutched my sketch pad tightly to my chest as I wandered further into the Institute, eventually deeming myself lost. After what seemed like half an hour I decided to test my lucky by just barging into a random room.

And it would appear that my luck was somewhat still intact.

The room I entered hosted massive bookcases with ladders attached to a few. The windows were as tall as the ceilings were high and were cloaked in deep grey floor-length curtains. The city lights billowed into the dark room like wind. And there wasn't a single sound to be heard. This is exactly what I was looking for.

Pleased with myself, I jumped into the nearest chair, which happened to be a tufted wingback made of deep black velvet, and drew out my pencil and pad. Drawing came naturally to me. It was something that always calmed me, even when my mother couldn't. The first night I dreamt or runes was the first morning I began to draw them. It never stopped after that. If my mother ever feared my abilities she rarely showed it. Sometimes, though, I did suspect that she was being extra aware around me. I didn't take it to heart; she had a right to be afraid.

My hand flew across the sheet in a trance. I wasn't aware of what I was drawing until I looked dawn and felt the hands around my heart clench tighter and my throat close up. It was a rune. Usually I dreamt of them and then drew them the next morning; only on certain occasions did I ever will for one to be revealed to me. So it was more than shocking that I had just drawn one while still awake and unaware of what I was doing.

Most of the runes I drew were more powerful than the average ones. But this rune in particular just emitted strength unlike any others I had sketched. The way the lines connected like jagged spikes, and roughly twisted around each other, made me think of a snake constricting its prey. I swallowed thickly and closed the pad.

My head hit the back of the plush chair and I closed my eyes.

It was quite…for a moment.

A soft crunch, like a page being turned, suddenly filled the silence. I sat up straight and twisted my head towards the noise, being discreet enough to hide myself behind one of the bookshelves as I stood and walked towards it. My right hand hovered above the dagger sheathed at my hip.

_Paranoia will be my unbecoming…_

As I stuck my head out slightly, I saw a figure sitting near the windowsill, balancing a book in one hand and twirling a knife aimlessly with the other. As they inclined their head I saw a flash of golden hair that I disarmingly recognized right away. He hadn't spoken a word to me other than to tell his adoptive sister to stop her theatrics. So really, we hadn't even said hello to one another. Not even a word. Except for the fact that we had been staring at each other for reasons unbeknownst to me. Maybe he was analyzing how much of a threat I was. A five foot, red head with a shady background and a worsening attitude. How terrifying.

He didn't seem to notice me yet. I squinted my eyes at the book in his hand and caught the words _'two cities.'_

The wind picked up and blew a few strands of hair from his eyes. My fingers twitched and I felt disgusted that the urge to run them through his hair become apparent. I didn't even know this guy! Sure, he was incredibly beautiful (a word which I thought I'd never use for a man) but he also appeared distant and cold. Something I didn't think I could handle considering I was probably a lot more distant than he was.

Just then something prickled my fingers. The hand that was propped against the bookshelf looked grey in the dim lighting. I frowned and looked closer when I felt the sensation again. Then I screamed.

A spider, no a _demon_ spider (it HAD to be), crawled lazily up my ring finger. I flung out my hand, knocking over a few books in the process, and tripped backwards into a shelf. The spider fell to the ground and began to rapidly scurry away. Since when did it get to be so fast? I leapt on it with my boots, stomping its remains into the carpet as I breathed heavily. Holy shit that thing was massive! And it was on my fucking hand! I let out a sigh of relief when I looked back at its remains.

"I can't wait to see how you'd manage against an Aranea demon."

I whirled around like an arrow and felt my heart speed up.

Jace stood a foot away from me, smirking as he took in my petrified expression. He placed his book back into the shelf, never breaking eye contact as he spoke again. "Then again, I can't wait to see how you'd manage against any demon."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He grinned as if someone had just fallen into his trap. I prayed that someone wasn't me. "Just that you strike me as being different from others of our kind."

"Care to elaborate?" I gritted out.

He leaned carelessly against the shelf while managing to keep his intense eyes on me the whole time. "You're a little fire cracker, you know that?"

"I'm well aware." I smiled bitterly. Of course people never expected me to be able to take on another person, much less a horde of demons about tripled my size. So little names such as 'fire cracker' have been granted to me ever since I killed my first demon. My brother was the main conductor behind most of the nick names. I shook that thought from my head.

"Why are you really here?" He suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I might not be Isabelle but I'm just as curious. Surely your mother didn't just leave you at any random Institute to fend for yourself while she fled to Idris."

"Unfortunately for you, that's exactly what happened. Now would you drop it while I still have the decency to not penetrate a member of Maryse's family?" My voice was colder than I had meant, but the words were out before I could hold them back.

His jaw locked and I saw a glint flash through his eyes. He smiled darkly but I could tell he was getting irritated. "Please, spare me the humor."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have one. I'm simply stating that I agree with Isabelle, just on much calmer terms."

"So you think I'm here to slaughter you all."

"No. That would be what my sister thinks."

"And what do you think?"

He stared at me for a moment, much like how he stared at me in the main hall. It was unnerving. I couldn't do anything but carefully breathe and watch his movements.

Finally he said, "I think you're hiding something."

I froze.

There is no possible way, in all of the dimensions, that he could've figured it out already. Maryse confided in me after our first meeting that she wouldn't say a word to anyone without my consent. Had she gone back on that promise? Or was Jace just that empathetic? Of course he wasn't. So what the hell was he talking about? My head spun painfully.

Just as I opened my mouth, the door slammed open and light flared through the dark room. Jace and I jumped back from each other, just now realizing how close we were, and stared at the panting Alec in the doorway. He didn't bother to ask what we had been up to. Instead he rushed in, grabbed Jace's arm, and called over his shoulder as they left.

"Demons spotted at Pandemonium. Let's see how well you can fight."

**AN: Eh, okay so we're getting there. Clary really isn't getting the warm welcome she expected (or didn't for that matter). Let me just put this out there that A LOT OF CHARACERS ARE OOC. Not to an extreme, but still… And yes, plenty of action and drama in the next chapter. I planned these first few chapters to be kind of like this so that I wasn't rushing anything. Let me know what you think! Sorry for any errors! Thanks for reading! **

**Side Note: "Aranea" means spider in Latin ;) **


	4. Of Pandemonium and Rings

**Chapter 3:  
Of Pandemonium and Rings**

Shapeless forms flitted around the room, appearing out of nowhere. Some were giggling and twirling while others fell from the shadows like moths. Everywhere around me people were dancing to the chemical lullaby, seamlessly becoming enchanted by the deadly lure this particular club hosted.

Jace and I hadn't spoken a word to each other since we left the library, and the angel knows I wasn't going to speak with Isabelle. Thus, Alec Lightwood was left in charge of explaining the mission to me. Apparently this club, Pan_demon_ium, was a hot spot for demonic activities. This place all began a few centuries ago when a few mundanes who had interested themselves in the magical arts began to attempt spells to summon demonic spirits. Undoubtedly, they all failed, however, they were powerful in Downworld and were high members of mundane society.

Alec mentioned that this was their way of hunting. Isabelle would lure in the demons whilst un-glamoured, and then the guys would emerge from the shadows and attack. Usually my brother and I just pounced on the demons and slit their throats. Figures these three would have a little more of a recreational view on hunting. Jace was as sadistic as his sister, just not as vindictive, and poor Alec just went along with what either of them demanded. The terrible trio.

And here I was, coming along for the ride.

Maryse had seen us leaving and suggested that I also go without glamour. I could act as Isabelle's back up 'just in case'. Of course her daughter protested, as did I, but Maryse had a point. This wasn't about our pity feud, this was about killing demons. It's part of our mandate. A mandate we our bound by blood to follow.

I wouldn't let them force me into anything from Isabelle's closet, so in the end I just wore my fitted black gear, un-glamoured, with my weapons hidden on me. I never thought concealing a seraph blade down my spine would feel this uncomfortable. But hell, there's always a first. The boys didn't have to hide their weapons seeing as they _were_ glamoured, and Isabelle kept her whip coiled around her arm like an inconspicuous bracelet.

"I guess you should go, uh, wander around…" Alec suggested awkwardly.

We had just arrived at the club after sneaking past the bouncer. Isabelle was on the prowl, gracefully moving alongside the dancers as her thickly coated eyes scanned the crowd. Alec and Jace were to the left of me near the bar. I was propped up against it, looking bored and uninterested.

Glancing towards him, I sighed and nodded my head. This definitely isn't my method of hunting, but I'm stuck with them until…

Well, I'd rather not think about that now.

Plus it gave me a reason to distance myself from blonde who was refusing to look my way.

Pushing off from the counter and walking amidst the churning crowd of bodies. It seemed that everyone was a fan of the color black (and steam punk?) so my gear wasn't as eccentric as I had thought it would be. I found myself in the back of the club near a net of electric blue lights. It was fairly seclusive, albeit a few couples kissing and groping. I distanced myself as far as possible from them. The reek of alcohol and drugs was overwhelming, and the flashing lights made it nearly impossible to spot anyone other than half casted faces and pale limbs. Of course demons would be attracted to here, it practically screamed _free pickings. _

I lightly swayed to the heavy beat as I stood guard and watched the scenes unfold. I noticed a streak of white gracefully descending down a flight of stairs. Isabelle had worn a form fitted dress made completely of ivory lace to contrast her blackwashed hair. Her head was up, scanning the crowd through predatory eyes as she drifted into the muddle of bodies. I lost sight of her as if she had been blended into a painting. A spec of white amidst the black and blue.

But suddenly my senses were evaded by the heavily concentrated aroma of rotting flesh. My nose scrunched up in disgust as I whirled around to see what the hell caused such a stench. Almost immediately I froze. Staring directly at me was a man clad in black and silver with piercing blue eyes that seemed to be almost milky with the way they ordered attention. The way he held himself, as if weighing his options, and his vile stench only meant one thing. He was an eidolon demon.

My hand immediately dropped to my angel blade, but stopped short when his eyes followed their path. Who was I kidding? I couldn't attack him in front of all these mundanes! Slowly, I let my hand flop to my side and hesitantly smiled at him. He grinned back and walked forward, standing directly in front of me and making me feel that much smaller.

"Hello." His voice was like a thin sheet of ice. Compelling, but one false move and you find yourself falling through.

"Hi."

A pause. And then, "Would you like to dance?"

This wasn't a part of the plan! Isabelle was supposed to be the bait, not me. Where the hell was she? And where were the boys? Did they not realize the demon was right here! But none of that mattered right now. I had the opportunity to prove myself to them, and I was going to take it. So, without a second thought, I slid my hand against his chest and gripped onto his shirt, dragging him forth. "Of course," I soothed playfully.

His eyes became voids of dark mirth. I turned my head as I lead him towards the dance floor, hiding my pale face. _Just keep breathing and for the love of Raziel, don't slit his throat in front of all the mundies!_

The demon spun me around to face him in such a quick motion that I stumbled forward and had to grip his shoulders to steady myself. His smile was intoxicating as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around my waste, swaying and twisting us to the tempo of the music. It wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be, and I rarely ever danced because I never had the time to. Thankfully my mother tried to teach me a selective few things about the mundane world, and my brother especially liked to sneak me out into town and mess around with the locals. I'd have to thank him when I see him next…

"What's your name?" Blue eyes inquired.

I could lie to him, but I didn't see the point. He'd be in another dimension by the end of tonight. "Clary."

"Like the sage? That's pretty."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Mine's Derek. I just moved here from Harlem. Pretty cool place, Brooklyn."

I eyed him warily, but nodded. "I guess."

We continued like that for a few minutes, mindlessly chatting about nothing in general just to drag out time. By the third song, I finally had a chance to make my move.

"Come find me," I whispered, lowering my head and gazing up at him with playful eyes. He was too stunned to react fast enough before I giggled and flew away from his reach, running towards the back entrance. I could feel _and_ smell him chasing after me. Demons loved challenges. And I loved winning.

I broke from the sweaty club into the cool night's air and immediately drew in a deep breath. Before I had even stepped a full two feet outside, the demon had me up against the brick wall. I watched as his eyes, burning with hunger, turned a deadly shade of midnight blue. "I've got you now, little red."

I tried not to gag as I smiled lazily and bent my head forward. Our foreheads were almost touching and our breaths were mixed together. My lips barely skimmed his as I pressed my palms against his shoulder blades. A second passed, and then I said, "On the contrary…"

Swinging my head back, I thrust forward and bashed his forehead into mine, forcing him to stumble back and clutch his head. I landed lightly on my feet and drew out an angel blade while the demon was still preoccupied. Leaping across the space, I sliced the blade through the air and created a fissure against his right collarbone, drawing out black blood. "You little bitch," he snarled; face contorting as his true demonic nature overran the disguise.

He lunged for me, grabbing my arm and twisting it at an unnatural angle. I cried out and quickly became enraged, propping my foot against his chest and shoving off of him. I flipped backwards once and landed like a cat, but then he as on me once more and I had to consistently swing my blade through the air and create as much damage as I could to slow him down before delivering the final blow.

The demon caught my blade in his palm, squeezing it harshly and letting rivets of blood flow from his wounded hand, then pulled it out of my grasp and dropped it. I quickly reached for another blade but he had grabbed me by my hair and thrown me against the adjacent wall. I hit it and felt something painfully sharp tear up my left shoulder. My numb limbs fell to a heap at the dirty floor while I tried to regain my breath. The demon wasted no time as he came at me once more. This time, however, I had secured a seraph blade in my uninjured hand and drove it forward at just the right moment.

Unfortunately, he moved aside at just the right moment and narrowly avoided my blow. I did still manage to jab him in the side, to which he let out a shrill growl as more blood pooled below us. He quickly rounded on me and pulled me from the wall by my ankles. _Damn this thing just wouldn't give up! _

I tightened my grip on the blade and threw it with as much force as I could muster. I got him in the shoulder, above where his heart would've been, and stuck there like a twig snagged between two rocks. He grabbed ahold of my neck and lifted me from the ground, smashing my head into the brick wall. My vision clouded with black spots as I felt warm liquid drip from a probable wound on my forehead.

"You thought you could defeat me, little nephilim?" He laughed in my face.

I glared at him and spat blood. He bashed my head against the wall once more.

"Don't you lot travel in herds? Where are your friends, huh?" He taunted.

My fingers curled around a blade I had stored against my thigh but he kneed it away. I felt a finger snap and hissed in pain as the demon closed in on me and the blade tumbled away into the shadows. This was it. This was how I was going to die At the hands of a lone eidolon demon. My mother would be heartbroken. Luke would want to know how it happened. My brother would want revenge.

As the demons claws finally appeared and wrapped tightly around my neck, I closed my eyes and remained stoic. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing me scream or cry. But then he stopped moving, and I felt him go rigid. Slowly, I cracked open an eye and frowned. He was staring at my neck like looking through the barrel of a shotgun. As the confusion grew, I fully opened my eyes to scan his movements. And then he whispered one word made my entire body cold.

"Morgenstern."

That's…impossible.

This demon cannot possibly know my true surname.

It wasn't a secret that Valentine Morgenstern was alive and plotting the destruction of thousands, however, I doubt anyone knew he had children. And I highly doubted anyone would ever know who said children are. My heart felt like lead in my chest, thumping heavily. Taking in a shuttering breath, I felt a cold metal rub against the dip between my bones. Frowning, I then started in shock. By the angel, how stupid can I be?!

Glancing down slowly, the Morgenstern ring shone true and proud, hung on a flimsy chain and tucked into my gear. Although, my gear had been shredded far enough for the demon to catch the glimpse of metal and notice my families crest. The black stars glared up at me. I felt sick.

The ring had become a very symbolic piece in my life. I cant remember too much about Valentine, but for whatever reasons I couldn't part with the family jewelry. It was as if the chain was permanently attached to my skin. My tissues had grown around it like weeds, keeping it forever encased in the wild garden.

"Today must be your lucky day, little red."

I looked up at 'Derek.'

"I won't kill you. You're of too much value to be ashes at my feet. Instead, I will spare your life and collect my reward from your father."

"What?" My voice was thick.

He smiled. "Why, you didn't know? He's been looking for you and your brother."

He wanted us dead. There was no other reason for him to search. My mother had fled with us when we were barely toddlers, and she's made sure to keep us on the move until we were of age to finally settle in a steady home and not worry about our deranged father finding us. But the demons words still sent my head and heart tumbling over the deep. Valentine wasn't always evil…he was my father at a point. But something happened and he became a tyrant; a leader of rebellion, a controlling and overbearing husband, and an abusive father.

"Like hell." I spat.

Flinching away from his snarl, I found my footing and kneed his rib cage hard enough to send him doubling over. In haste for a weapon, I spun away and checked the dark grounds. An angel blade laid a few feet from the dumpster. My legs were already carrying me towards it when I felt a searing pain shoot up my spine and I gasped aloud.

"I don't fucking think so."

Surprising a groan, I turned back to face the now erect demon and blocked his fist from connecting with my face. We grappled like that for a few moments longer until I felt the light sweat drip from my forehead and my limbs screaming in protest. These guys didn't go down as easily when you're one-on-one.

I was abruptly thrown against the bricks once more. This time however, I felt something crack. My frame crumbled to a heap at the base of the wall, shivering slightly from the now drizzling rain. Derek approached me slowly, taking his time to bide his victory. My chest felt as though someone came down upon it repetitiously with a sledge hammer. Definitely a broken rib or two.

Out from the shadows, a ghostly pale figure emerged like a bullet.

It hurtled into the demon and threw him against the opposite wall. Derek let loose a howl of agony as the creature snarled and sent a multitude of physical attacks his way. I could only stare in a dizzy shock as the blurred forms mixed into one violent painting.

A second later and all was quite.

With the exception of my shallow breathing.

Swallowing back paranoia, my eyes followed the pale figure as it steadily rose and turned towards my splayed body. I pushed against the ground, propping myself up further and feeling around for a weapon of any sorts. My hand enclosed around a jagged rock. That would have to do for now.

But then another hand was around mine, gently prying the rock loose. I gasped and my eyes flew up to meet curious brown ones. His face was smooth and angular, but held a boyish playfulness that only someone around the age of sixteen could possess. His curling brown locks fell askew all over his head, and for I second I could totally see him wearing thick framed glasses and looking like a harmless mundane.

But this vampire wasn't harmless. Not after witnessing him single-handedly slaughter that demon.

None of that mattered as he held out a hand.

Hesitantly, I grasped it and allowed him to pull me to my feet. I shook a bit and had to steady myself, taking a step away from the strange downworlder. He didn't seem to want to kill me. Nor did he look the part. And, after all, he did technically save me from 'Derek.'

"Hey. Sorry for stealing your thunder or anything. You just looked like you could've used some help." His voice sounded light and friendly. I found myself listening to each syllable carefully, waiting for a slip up in his cover. But there was none. He was being serious.

"My name's Simon."

**AN: Damn, these chapters keep getting longer as they progress! I've already written some of chapter four as well. So we're getting more information on Clary now ;) But believe me, there's so much more to her background that she doesn't even know. (But I do…*evil smirk*) And I love Simon so of course he had to make his arrival at some point! Things are definitely going to heat up in the next chapter. Where do you think the others are? And how did you like Simon's entrance? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Of Takis and Talks

**Chapter 4:  
Of Takis and Talks**

"Downworlder," I exhaled.

It was just my absolute luck that I was encountering so many demonic origins in the first night of my unending stay. Of course demons were to be expected. But running into this much chaos on night one, especially after hearing my name from that eidolon demon's mouth? Someone must've had it out for me big time.

"I prefer Simon but Key Master has a nice ring also."

I stared at him incredulously.

"Joking, joking. Damn, you Shadowhunters take everything so seriously. It's like speaking to the cops. Then again, you probably are the police force in our world…"

"Why did you help me?" I demanded.

He frowned in confusion. "Nephilim aren't the only ones who kill demons. I just saw the opportunity and decided to grab it. Besides it wasn't like you weren't in need of a little help."

"I don't need anyone's help." I glared at him.

He smirked. It made me even more infuriated, partially because it showed he wasn't letting this go and partially because it reminded me of a certain golden haired boy. One who was going to get his ass handed to him once I returned to the Institute.

"Alright you've had your fun. Just never mention this again and we can all be on our way." I straightened my torn leather jacket and quickly brushed past him, hurrying down the street.

"Wait!" He yelled after me, easily catching up with his vampire speed. He gently grabbed my shoulder and I turned to him with a cold stare. He didn't look bothered at all.

"Not to remind you again, but I did just save your life. The least you could do is―"

My gloved hands shot out and thrust his shoulders back. He stumbled into the nearest abandoned building. Without letting him regain stability, I growled, "It was once. One fucking time. I lost my guard and was distracted. You simply 'saw your opportunity' and stole it. End of story."

His eyes darkened and he slowly pried me off him.

"Easy there, Van Helsing. I was just going to ask if you were hungry."

That literally made my mind go blank. "Look if this is some sort of vampire pun…"

"It's not. There's a place a few blocks down―"

"Simon, I really do appreciate your help but I must get back to the Institute."

He actually snorted. And for some reason I was obliged to listen to his words. "Why? To brag to your friends about how you brutally slayed that demon? Forgive me for assuming, but it didn't look like they were going to show up at any moment to help. And I think you've realized that too."

My throat constricted as I tried hard not to let him see how much that affected me. Instead I just fixed him with my narrowed eyes. "You're very presumptuous."

"And you're very stubborn," he laughed, shaking his head.

I backed away from him, standing in the dimly lit sidewalk as the rain cascaded over my hair and down my shoulders. He was drenched as well but, once again, it seemed that nothing ever bothered him. It was like he adapted to the situations presented and fit them with grace. Kind of like a missing puzzle piece that always mysteriously shapes into whatever place you want. I envied that a bit. Adapting to change definitely wasn't my strong point.

"That still doesn't make things clearer. Don't get me wrong, you seem like a nice guy…albeit a little too forward…" he rolled his eyes but I continued. "But our kinds don't exactly get along. You're a downworlder. I'm a shadowhunter. I understand the Accords say we're allies now, but…"

He stared at me as if just realizing he was wasting his time.

"You know, you never mentioned your name."

"My…what?'

"Your name."

I blanked for a moment. We were just having a heated conversation about the faults in our world and why I didn't need a savior when suddenly he became more concerned about my etiquette?

I snapped back to reality and quickly whispered, "Clarissa Fairchild. Clary."

A ghost of a smile pulled at his lips. "Okay then. I'll try this one more time. Will you please step away from the Shadow World momentarily and come with me…Clary?" He tested my name and elongated the sound as if it got stuck against his mouth. The way he phrased his words made it seem like he was Peter Pan about to whisk me off to Neverland.

Albeit, he was missing the tights and his hair was a few shades darker than the average ginger. And I sure as hell wasn't any Wendy Darling. And the Shadow World definitely wasn't fairy tale material.

But for reasons unbeknownst to the Angel, I found myself slowly nodding.

"Fine. You win."

His lips curled back, exposing glinting fangs, but the look of friendly elation assured me that he was merely smiling in joy and not hunger. He dragged me out of the shadows and we walked against the rain.

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at a seclusive looking joint with a burnt out sign displaying the name _Takis_ above the entrance. A woodland nymph by the name of Kaelie escorted us to a booth near the back (per Simon's request). He slid in opposite me and we both placed our orders. Not so surprisingly, Simon asked for a pint of blood meanwhile I craved the intoxication of straight black coffee. The blonde waitress left without a word, leaving us alone again.

My eyes wandered around curiously. I noticed most of the occupants were Downworlders. A few lycanthropes were perched against the bar while a small huddle of the night's children collected as far away as possible from them. Even one or two of the fey were seated at random. But yet, not a single Shadowhunter was in sight. I felt surprising relief.

"So…" I began uneasily, "Do you come here often?"

Simon looked up from his intertwined thumbs. "Not really, no. Mostly when I'm feeling too lazy and need my blood in a Styrofoam cup. Or when my clan starts fighting with each other…again…"

"Sounds like quite the vampire lifestyle."

"Oh yeah, I'm really one with my nature. My obsessive talk of Star Wars and lack of general murderous incentive really puts me at the top for next in line to succeed the clan."

I smiled despite myself. This seemed to please him.

Simon wasn't like other vampires I've met. Given, I only met one or two and those meetings were very brief and highly tense. Now that I think about it, he really wasn't like any Downworlder I've ever met either. The way he spoke suggested that there was more than meets the eyes. Somehow, just being around him made my stress begin to dissipate. Like I could relate to him on some basis. That brought me to conclude that he was fairly young for a child of the night. They were immortals, after all, but Simon doesn't appear to have been brought up centuries ago. I decided to voice this.

"You don't seem like one whose been lurking around for a millennium."

Just then our waitress returned with two warm mugs, both highly sought after by the occupants of said diner booth. I inhaled the deep scent of grounded coffee and took a long sip of my drink. Simon was nearly half finished with his by the time our eyes met over our mugs. He rolled his eyes at me and I set my cup down.

"Nah, I've been this way for roughly three years now. My sister snuck out to some rave in Harlem and I was sent by my mother to go bring her back home. Along the way I thought I heard moaning coming from the nearby alleyway. Being my stupid self, I decided to investigate and―what do you know? ― I happened upon a group of vampires feasting off of two freshman girls. Raphael must've seen something in me because the next thing I know I'm waking up in an abandoned hotel with a raging head ache and a serious case of sore gums."

I winced. "Damn, that sucks Simon."

"Well, it really _did_…" he broke off and laughed at his own weak joke. I couldn't help but smile back, even after hearing the story of his death. He had a nice laugh that reminded me of something buried deep within my mind. Kind of like a friend whose laugh is contagious even when they didn't say anything amusing.

"Did you ever find her?"

He sobered and glanced down at the empty cup in front of him.

"Rebecca made it home in one piece if that's what you're asking."

I could tell there was more. "But…"

Simon sighed and after a moment's pause continued. "But when my mother saw that I wasn't with her, she started asking questions. A few days later the police concluded I had been murdered in an alleyway. They'd found traces of my blood and a broken pair of glasses I used to always wear. That was the last time I ever saw my family. At least, what was _left of_ them since my father died a long time ago and my closest relative lives half way across the country."

I bit my lip as a wave of nausea crashed over me. Of course that's what his story has come to. It's always the same case with anyone from the shadow world, especially ones who have been recently dragged in. Everyone, Downworlder or Nephilim, had experienced the loss and regret that Simon had just ripped open in front of a complete stranger. It took courage (or maybe just stupidity) to confide in someone you hardly knew. But for what it was worth, I felt strangely connected to the guy now.

I listened. And I understood.

That saying a lot more than anyone else of our kinds.

"I really am sorry, Simon."

He shook his head quickly. "It's not your fault. You shouldn't apologize for things that aren't your fault."

"And I wasn't." I insisted strongly. "The feeling of complete despair and regret runs deep in our world. In a way, I guess you can say we've all had humane moments that connected us to our vulnerability. Not that most people would admit that, _especially_ to a stranger," I smirked at him. He laughed gently.

"I wasn't apologizing to you. I was sympathizing with your situation."

The young vampire stared at the space in front of my hands for exactly eight seconds. His body was still, but not in a tense way. He seemed to be contemplating something that made him both wary yet interested in the same sense. Finally he reached forward and grasped my hands in his.

My spine straightened and I immediately grew rigid.

Simon didn't seem to pay any attention to my frozen stupor as he slowly rubbed circles against the pad of thumb and across my knuckles. His cold fingers felt lice ice chips kissing my skin and leaving scars in its trail. I wasn't aware if the gesture was meant to be friendly or more, so I didn't move an inch. "Misery loves company," he whispered dejectedly.

That tore me from my mindless train of thought. I slowly, almost hesitantly, flipped my hands and twined my fingers through his. They didn't fit right and his palms nearly swallowed mine whole. It was ridiculous looking. Like a child holding the hand of an adult.

"I appreciate you telling me all this, Simon…but I don't think you're ready to hear my story."

The words were barely audible even to my ears. But his vampire hearing did justice and I saw him nod. "I figured as much. After killing that demon back at the club I realized you were just as lost as I was." My frown made him pause and explain what he means. "You're supposed friends weren't there when you needed them. And you were exactly ready to defend their honor when I called them out for ditching you. It doesn't take a genius to understand that you're new in town and those other guys aren't the most efficient welcoming committee."

I stared at him.

He sighed and dug into his pocket, pulling out some crumbled dollars and tossing them down on the table. "Luckily, you found me instead." The teasing in his voice as he rose and waited for me to follow sent my pounding head into a dull ache. Everything was happening so fast and was so incredibly confusing. I thanked him for the coffee as we left and he brushed it off immediately. We were once again submerged in an awkward silence as we wandered aimlessly through the city.

It wasn't until I saw the towering spirals of wrought iron did I realize where we had just walked to. Simon, noticing my shock, explained, "There aren't many Institutes around here. Everyone from the Shadow World within a twenty mile radius of this place knows where the Nephilim live." I nodded, feeling a little put off.

The massive black gates casted shadows against the dimly lit walkway. This place still held the same foreboding paranoia it did the first moment I saw it. Simon being here didn't help that at all. It simply made things seem more real. And more dangerous.

It reminded me why I was here. And how what I was doing was completely stupid and reckless. But for some reason, I couldn't find it in me to care anymore. Simon was the only person who had been kind to me since I got here. Not even my fellow Shadowhunters came close to that.

"Thanks for…." I started.

"Everything? Hardly. I just got you coffee and whined about my life for an hour."

I smiled despite myself. "Yes. Thanks for that."

Something flashed through his dark eyes and he seemed to wince slightly. I drew closer, afraid he had been hurt by that demon and was just now experiencing its poison. But Simon stopped me and struggled with himself for a moment. "This isn't…this won't be the last time we'll see each other, will it? Because you're really kind of cool for a Shadowhunter. Not that there's anything wrong with being a Shadowhunter! It's just that you're actually kind and I'd like to get to know you a bit more. But I just want us to be friends. Not that you aren't beautiful! I mean you're gorgeous… but you…I…ah, shit."

My lip was probably bleeding with the effort my teeth enforced not to make it quirk. Sadly it didn't work. Laughter slipped from my throat and I couldn't stop it after that. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. Simon looked horrified. I quickly sobered but my smile remained intact.

"This won't be the last time we meet, Simon."

He sighed in relief and his eyes brightened again.

Suddenly his arms were around my shoulders as he squeezed me into a cold embrace. I froze momentarily, still unaccustomed to being touched so 'warmly', but inevitably melted into the hug. However, before I got the chance to draw my own arms away from my sides, Simon was gone.

My eyes flew open and all I saw was darkness.

Then I heard the unmistakable sound of skin meeting skin.

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while! I had so many tests this last week and my mind wasn't up for writing. I tried, I really did. But each time I wrote something crappier than the prior try. I also try to make each chapter at least two thousand words. Either way, I hope it didn't disappoint. So we finally get a look into the Simon/Clary relationship. Before you ask, NO I WON'T make them flirt. They'll strictly be friends….but something more as well…(you'll find out soon mwahaha) I know this was kind of a filler chapter but it was completely essential. It bothers me when I read a fic and these two meet and suddenly they're all buddy-buddy. Of course they've warmed up to each other and are currently friends, but Clary is still my Clary and I intended for her to be OOC. She won't be that willing to give in just yet ;-) EXTREME MAJOR CLACE ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Of Meetings and Misunderstandings

**Chapter 5:  
Of Meetings and Misunderstandings**

"What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked at him.

The boy didn't let up and continued to pummel into Simon as if he hadn't heard me.

Upon turning around to notice where my new friend had gone, I watched as a golden shadow shot from the dark and rammed into Simon with the speed of a freight train. The two boys brutally fell into the side of the wrought iron gate. My eyes widened as I witnessed the golden shadow throwing punches at the vampire. In his defense, Simon was able to maneuver out of the way a few times.

It wasn't until I saw the fangs come out did I stop staring.

The boys didn't listen to me as I demanded them to calm down. I was about to leap on them and drag them apart when I noticed footsteps behind me. My fury peeked when I heard a melodic voice echo, "What, in the name of the Angel, is going on?"

Isabelle's voice, although seamlessly comparable to a sirens, contained acute rage and annoyance. Her eyes narrowed in when she saw me staring. "What have you done now?"

A dark rush of warmth coated my blood as my anger stirred. "What makes you think I've done anything?"

She was about to reply when another shadow appeared and Alec stepped forward. "Enough! You two can bicker later but can someone please explain why Jace is attempting to murder a Downworlder?"

"It wouldn't be _attempting_ if I truly meant to kill him."

My head spun back to watch as Jace landed another punch to Simon's jaw. They were both breathing heavily, even though Simon didn't need air, as they glared menacingly at one another. Simon's fangs were in view for all to see, gleaming in the darkness. Jace spat blood at his feet, his eyes never leaving his opponents. Molten gold staring darkly at burning black. A whirlwind of stress conquered my nerves.

"Jace, stop this! What are you doing?" This time I moved to step between them. I've dealt with this kind of situation plenty of times before. My brother was always picking fights with other boys. My presence worked wonders. Simon immediately calmed down, his shoulders slumping a little. Jace, however, stared at the hand I had placed on Simon's chest. His eyes narrowed and he looked away.

A second passed.

"Well?" I demanded.

"I didn't know you were fond of Downworlders." His voice was clipped.

"I'm not! At least not in _that_ sense. By the Angel, Jace, we were just talking!"

His head turned back to mine and his face was, like usual, void of emotion.

"From where I was it looked like he was about to bite you. Forgive me for just wanting to make sure you weren't murdered under our charge. Can you even begin to think what Maryse would've done to me? I'd be scrubbing your blood off the sidewalk for weeks!"

My fists clenched.

"I'd never do that!" Simon shouted.

"No. You wouldn't," I said through clenched teeth. "But _I_ just might if Jace doesn't let up."

_Possibly with a seraph blade or two_, I added silently.

Jace smirked at me, eyes alight with mirth. "I knew you were attracted to me. If you wanted to suck my neck you could've just asked."

I was about to launch myself at him when Alec gently took his _parabatai's_ shoulder and pulled him back. Their eyes met and a silent communication swept by. Isabelle was indifferently standing a foot behind her brother. The look on her face suggested she was bored. However, I didn't miss how her eyes occasionally flicked to the sulking boy behind me.

"So if the vampire wasn't trying to attack you, what was happening?" Alec asked in a calm voice. He was quickly becoming known as the peace maker in my mind. Whenever tension grew he was quick to jump in and talk rationally to ease the fire from spreading. I'd thank him if the situation were any different. But right now my words mean little to nothing to these strangers. After all, I was the one who was fraternizing with the Downworlder.

The question wasn't addressed to anyone in particular but Simon, to my surprise, answered. "I was just wandering around when I heard voices near an alleyway and my curiosity got the best of me. I found Clary in the middle of a fight with a demon. She was alone. I saw an opportunity and took it. Afterward we went to Takis and I was just walking her back to the Institute when this one," he jabbed a finger towards the irate blonde, "attacked me from behind. Not very noble of you might I add."

Jace muttered something that I missed. Simon growled.

"Who is Clary?" Alec asked.

I rolled my eyes and raised my right hand.

"Oh. A nick name I assume." He sounded a little embarrassed.

I nodded. I guess Maryse won't be the only one calling me that from now on.

Isabelle seemed uninterested but it was Jace my eyes were drawn to.

I waited for him to snort and come up with a sharp reply for Simon, but instead he froze and his face visibly paled as if by dawning realization. But just as abruptly his features changed to one of cold fury. A look only he could conjure and still manage to look like an avenging angel.

A muscle in his jaw twitched and his fists discretely tightened. His eyes tunneled in on me and the intensity I saw made me want to shy away. "You fought a demon alone?" His voice was terribly calm, which compelled a cold chill to trickle down my spine. I leveled my eyes with his as I spoke carefully. Whatever he was irritated about, it shouldn't have been at me. He was the one who abandoned me. They all had.

"It wasn't as if I had another option." _Not to mention I could handle myself._

His eyes remained. I felt a flutter heat my insides like burning caramel. What the hell was happening with me? And why was Jace acting this way? Something big must've happened that I missed.

Alec frowned and for the first time I noticed a tinge of anger had worked its way into his voice. Maybe he shared some of Jace's anger through their bond. "I didn't think there were any other demons at Pandemonium. We had just caught the one we originally sought after and figured you had already left."

"Oh." I felt slightly guilty for coming to such dramatic conclusions. Nevertheless, I was still angered that they just left without looking for me. It's not as if they _definitely_ knew I'd left.

Simon huffed. "Regardless of what you thought, you still left her alone to face a demon." Although he voiced my exact thoughts, I couldn't help but realize the perks behind that statement. All Shadowhunters know of the name Morgenstern…and apparently demons did as well.

That would've been disastrous had they heard what 'Derek' said.

"Who the hell asked you?" Isabelle spoke up for the first time.

Simon turned to say something back but choked on his words. Eyes widening, he stuttered something incoherent. Isabelle smirked at his discomfort and her eyes trailed lazily over his body. Simon looked flushed, even for a vampire. I felt like face palming so hard that I would physically knock myself unconscious.

"We're all here now and there's no more demons around so can we please carry on with whatever was happening before all this," Simon awkwardly put in with a scratch to the back of his neck. Alec looked at him gratefully.

"Yes. This has been tantalizing. But I must say, there are better ways I'd rather be spending my night. Nice meeting you, Downworlder." Isabelle sauntered past us and whisked away inside the Institute. The door clanged loudly behind her. A second passed before Alec gave a nod to Simon and practically rant inside after his sister.

I turned back to the stunningly quiet blonde. I didn't even notice he was still there, which was saying a lot. He had a calculating look on his face, contorted with something else. The ways his brows were drawn together suggested he was struggling with something. What with, I had no clue. His features quickly turned back to being indifferent and he met our eyes.

"I'd say 'hope to see you soon', but then I'd be breaking my no-lying streak. If you'll excuse me." And then he was gone.

I watched his retreating form until he was nothing more than a shadow swallowed whole by the darkness. I turned back to my astonished friend. "I'm really sorry about them. They can be a bit…"

"Overbearing? Threatening? Incredibly horrifying? Oh and by the way, stop apologizing."

"Right," I laughed weakly. "Sorry I fo- shit. Never mind. And yes all those adjectives fit them very well. But I really shouldn't judge them this early into my stay. The only time we've actually spoken to one another was when I was introduced to them and when we were demon hunting; which inevitably wasn't all that fun either." Simon nodded. We talked for a few more minute before the wind grew heavier and the rain commenced once more.

Before I knew it he had already begun to walk away. I watched him, feeling exhausted and confused and content all at once. Half way down the street, he paused and looked back at me, "Next time demon hunting gets boring, come find me. I'm at the abandoned hotel Dumort."

Later that evening I sat perched against my windowsill and tried to find inspiration with the city below me. A very light mist was trickling down the sides of buildings. The wind picked up and swept raindrops against my cheeks. Blinking against them, I looked back at the blank page and thrust the pad away from me. Leaping back inside, I stormed over to the door and threw it open.

I wasn't sure where I was headed but I needed to clear my mind.

The residence of the Institute were scattered around in different rooms, keeping to themselves. I had last seen Isabelle in the kitchen cooking what looked like soup and cereal together. Maryse was in her office, constantly on and off the phone with Idris. Hodge was somewhere inside the library and Max was keeping Church hostage in his room. Alec and Jace were nowhere to be seen, but it's safe to assume they were together.

Which finally gave me time to contact my brother.

I was given strict instructions to leave behind everything from London and focus on my runic power. Malachi said not to worry about my mother and Luke, that they were attending a Clave meeting. But he never mentioned my brother. I needed to speak to him. I needed to know if he was safe. And more importantly, I needed to know if his demonic possessions were reacting to me being so far away. _Jonathan…_

"Nice to see you've finally come out of hiding."

I didn't bother to turn around as I replied, "Not in the mood, Jace."

"Huh. I don't believe anyone's ever said that to me."

"Glad I could break the record."

I faced him and noticed he was still in his gear. A few specks of dirt loitered here and there and a smudge of blood was painted against his temple, mixing into his curls. He stared at me with his smothering eyes. I turned to look away.

"You've been avoiding me lately."

"No. I've been avoiding _everyone_ lately. It's not exclusive."

"And why is that?" His voice held the same velvety mocking tone from when we first spoke in the library. However, this time there was an underlying seriousness. I didn't know what to make of it so I disregarded him.

I didn't answer. I didn't have to.

Instead, I turned and continued my plight down the corridor.

To my aggravation he followed behind me.

"You know, if you'd just give us the chance to talk things over I'm sure you'd be a lot more comfortable living here."

That made me stop. "Funny you should worry about my comfort considering you still believe I'm keeping secrets. Not to mention your sister wouldn't bat an eyelash if I were to suddenly disappear. And I doubt Alec would do anything about it either."

Jace frowned deeply. "In all fairness, you haven't done anything to prove you're willing to get to know us either. The only times we've all been in the same presence was when we first met and when we went demon hunting. Both of which didn't turn out so well."

I didn't want to admit that he was right…but he was. I was avoiding the Lightwoods all because of my fear of getting attached to other people. At the moment I was here to focus on one thing solely. I couldn't go about making friends only to be ripped away from them when Malachi comes back to take me away again. It was bad enough he had torn me from my family. I didn't want to feel that ever again. Also, and much more persistently on my conscience, was the fact that I was here to learn to control my abilities. I was a danger to everyone around me until proven otherwise. At least that's what the Clave had concluded.

As much as they might annoy me, the thought of hurting any of the Lightwoods sent my skin pricking with fear and self-loathing.

Turning to face him fully, I allowed for my walls to momentarily crumble. He needed to realize I was serious about keeping his distance. "Please don't do this. Jace, please leave the subject alone. You know I'm keeping secrets. Yes, that much is true. If you truly knew why I was here you'd understand why I act the way I do. But that can't happen. So please, just stop while you're at it. It's useless." _I'm useless. _

As if he had read my mind, his eyes narrowed and the dark edge I saw made my breath hitch. I couldn't hold his intense stare any longer so I dropped my eyes and felt my shoulders sag under the tension of it all. A second passed and nobody spoke. The draft in the hall clung to my clothes like ice chips and it was so cold and dark. Such a pitiful analogy to how truly felt.

And then there were arms around me.

They wrapped like vines across my back and pulled me into a sanctuary of warmth. I was too stunned to move, much less breathe. He smelled of leather and blood; of autumn and Jace and New York. I found myself hesitantly resting my head against his rising and falling chest. And then my eyes drifted shut as the litany of his beating heart lulled me into a Jace- induced haze. His fingers clenched tighter around me. I felt him rest his cheek against the crown of my head as one hand knotted in my wild hair. My own hands rested inside his arms, lying carefully against his ribs. Each movement was new and hesitant. This was a foreign territory for both of us.

The embrace quickly turned into something deeper. A way of silently communicating. As if he were trying to tell me with the press of his fists against my back all the things he wished he could say but couldn't. My fingers trailed down his neck like a sentence that can never be finished. I could feel his heart pounding against my head. My own followed loyally in sync.

All the pain and worry kept locked inside of me diminished within these final moments. Such a small but meaningful act had drawn me from the dark and back into the warmth I forgot was still existing. I thought the world had gone dark. Jace was proving to me otherwise.

"Whatever this is, whatever we're doing, I want to understand it. I want to understand you. And Clary, I can only do that if you let me."

This was a side of Jace I didn't know existed. He saw through my ignorance as if he already knew my story. Even though I tried to make it known I wasn't here to make friends, he hadn't given up on me. He wanted me to feel comforted. Almost as if he understood.

I felt the words reverberate against my skin. Despite everything, I suddenly found myself slipping. Maybe opening up to one person wouldn't be so bad. Leaning back, I glanced up at him. He had shut his eyes, and his lashes cast fine shadows against the curve of his cheekbones. I reached out gently to trace the shadows over his face. His eyes flew open and zeroed in on mine. Without a second thought, I offered a thin smile. "Okay," I whispered, "let's talk."

His answering smile was worth it.

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I just really needed to throw in the clace scene at the end. What do you guys think so far? Let me know! Who would you like to read more about? Up next: Clary and Jace have a long talk about…things… ;) What do you think of vampire Simon? Jonathan Morgenstern will be making an appearance soon, as will a certain Silent Brother. LOTS of drama to unfold soon. This is only the beginning. Until next time! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
